Parallel Chances
by KuroHi91
Summary: Everyone says "Curiosity killed the cat," but for April Robinson, curiosity may have given her one of the best gifts in her life. A strange package makes its way to her front step, and who wouldn't want to take a look? Through time and space, she ends up in 1943 in an alleyway where a certain Steve Rogers is getting into a fight. And who is this Howard Stark?
1. Chapter 1

So, first chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it, pretty nervous about this. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

* * *

I looked in the mirror, checking out my outfit and making sure I had everything I needed for my business meeting. I was wearing a light blue long skirt with a pair of shorts underneath, a matching shoulder-padded blazer, a white dress shirt, and black wedged heels. My messenger bag was slung over my chest, holding my report, a pad of paper, various stationary that I used for designing blueprints, a small tool set, a set of casual clothes, and a spare pair of sneakers. In one hand, I had my cell phone and the other, my car keys.

Today was the day when I would finally get back into business. I looked into my own hazel eyes, building up confidence.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself, "You need this."

I glanced over to the photo at my bedside.

"I'll be back soon, don't miss me for too long OK?" I whispered solemnly.

Once I deemed myself presentable, I left my room and headed out the front door. However, once I took a step forward, my foot hit an object on the porch.

"What the heck is this?" I asked myself as I looked down. Seeing a small package, I picked it up. It was a typical brown cardboard box, no return address nor sender mark, only the postal service's stamp and my name.

I brought it inside, shutting the door behind me. Being a few minutes late wouldn't mean much. I set my cell phone and keys down on the counter. Taking out a box cutter from a nearby drawer, I slit the tape. Next, I carefully opened the box and pushed away the layers of bubble wrap, revealing a smaller metallic box within.

Removing the smaller box, I saw that it was charcoal black with blue lines adorning it in a circular circuit pattern. My eyes traced the lines, but found no function in them. With a small breath of anticipation, I slowly lifted the lid of the box and saw a small metal bracelet inside. I picked it up and closely inspected it.

It had a string of inscriptions engraved onto it, but I couldn't translate them. It was unlike any type of writing I had ever seen, seeming to date back hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago. I looked back into the box and saw a small piece of paper. I carefully picked it up and read it out loud.

"Place on wrist and run finger along band to activate."

Flipping the note over, I found nothing else written and placed it back inside the box. I stared at the band, curiosity boiling up inside of me. What was this thing? What does the note mean by 'activate'? What do the writings mean? Who sent me this?

I gave into the temptation of curiosity and slipped the band on my right wrist, running my index finger along it. My eyes widened as it began to glow blue. My entire arm felt numb as the light grew in intensity. The light soon engulfed the room in a bright display, forcing me to shield my eyes. A few seconds passed and I suddenly felt weightless. My body was frozen, as if I was wrapped in an energy field. Gravity suddenly kicked back in, and I began to fall at an alarmingly fast rate. Once I regained control of my limbs, I braced myself for an impact. To my 'luck', I found myself crashing into a metal bin of some sort and landing in a pile of trash bags.

"That is the last time I play around with random packages," I muttered to myself, hissing in pain as I attempted to stand up. I inspected my arms and legs and found a multitude of new bruises starting to form.

I groaned in annoyance and took a look at my surroundings. I was in an alleyway somewhere, most likely a big city by the smell of gasoline and wet asphalt in the air. I scowled in disgust as I ran my fingers through my medium length black hair, finding a bit of trash stuck in it.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from around the corner. I slowly crept to the edge and peered around. I frowned at what I saw. A man, around the same height as I was, was getting beat up by a very smug-looking bully. The man getting beaten had (or what seemed to have been) clean cut blonde hair, and looked to be very thin. The bully shoved him into the wall, making him crash into a pile of trash cans. The smaller man picked up fallen trashcan lid, holding it up as a shield. The other just pulled it away from him and gave a sharp punch in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground again.

"Hey!" I yelled, stepping out from behind the corner, fists clenched in anger.

"Who the hell are you? You a friend of this punk?" He gave another shove to the man. "Heh, having women fight your battles now Rogers?" mocked the bully, a Brooklyn accent in his voice.

"And what's the problem with that? I bet I could send you flying into next week." I taunted.

"You better watch your mouth," he said menacingly, slowly walking towards me.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size," said a new voice. Another man wearing a uniform came from behind and pulled the guy back, dodged a punch, and gave a right hook of his own. The fist made contact with the bully's jaw, a satisfying grunt of pain escaping his lips. As the thug stumbled around, the new guy kicked him in the ass onto the street.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched," he said to the blonde man once the bully was gone for good. He looked up and noticed me, quickly putting on a charming smile.

"Why hello there, what's a fine girl like you doing in an alleyway like this?" he said.

I thought fast, weaving a convincing lie. "Just... dropping in I could say. Kind of got lost traveling and unfortunately had my luggage stolen. I only have my bag left."

"Well that's a shame. So I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his face. "The name's James Barnes but people call me Bucky. This here is my buddy Steve Rogers."

"Um, April Robinson," I said, shaking hands with both of them. I glanced down for a moment, and caught sight of a small piece of paper on the floor. I stooped down to pick it up.

"I think this is yours," I said, about to hand it to Steve. Instead, Bucky snatched it away and looked at it.

"Steve, come on man," he said, then faintly whispered, "Again? And seriously, Jersey?"

Steve didn't answer, but rather eyed Bucky's uniform and asked, "You get your orders?"

"The 107th Sergeant James Barnes shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

"_Shipping out? There's a war going on?"_ I thought, but kept quiet. _"Observation is key, evaluate the situation before coming to assumptions April."_

I spotted a newspaper under Bucky's arm. "May I see that?" I asked, pointing to it. He handed it to me and my eyes widened at the front page.

"**World Exposition of Tomorrow, Stark Industries. 1943."** It read in big bold letters. I gripped the paper slightly tighter, swallowing hard.

"When did you get this paper?" I asked, trying to seem casual.

"Just this morning. Why?"

"_1943? Have I time travelled around 70 years back in time? How is this possible?"_ I thought in a panic, _"Oh god... World War Two."_

"No reason," I lied, carefully maintaining my composure despite my racing thoughts.

Now that I knew I was clearly not in my time, I went through a list of slang that I remembered from watching old movies and books. If I was to stay here for the rest of my life, I had to blend in.

"Did you want to go to the Stark Expo? 'cause me and Steve here were gonna go tonight." Bucky nudged Steve in the ribs.

"W-would you care to join us?" Steve said, a tint of red on his face.

I gave a sincere smile, "That'd be swell."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of Parallel Chances! Thank you to the few who reviewed the first chapter. I love the support and would like if you guys gave some feedback on the story so far. AP Tests are coming up soon, and so I might be dead for a week or two again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

* * *

After wandering around for a few hours, window shopping, and getting a tour of the town, we started to head to the Expo.

"Wow," was all I could say, admiring the level of technology. Despite it being the 1940s, this Stark had made some pretty amazing inventions and prototypes that were on display outside.

"I'll say," commented Bucky. However when I turned to him, he was looking at the two girls waiting for him. I rolled my eyes and turned to Steve.

"Shall we head inside?" I asked. He nodded his head and held out his arm. I linked my arm in his and followed him inside, noticing the red in his cheeks had returned.

"_**Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and The World of Tomorrow. 'A greater world, a better world,'"**_ boomed the loudspeakers from above.

We heard a commotion by the stage, and saw a crowd gathering.

"Oh my god, it's starting!" said one of the girls, and pulled Bucky toward the front.

Steve and I followed close behind, but got a bit separated in the process. I stopped just next to Bucky and pulled out my notepad and pencil. I started a quick sketch of the body of the car.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Howard Stark!" announced one of the women on stage. Howard Stark went on stage, holding his arms up for applause. He tipped his hat off and handed it to the woman, giving her a flamboyant kiss as he took the mic from her.

"I love you Howard!" cried an overly enthusiastic woman from the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all," said Howard. Several gasps and murmurs arose from the audience as the women on stage proceeded to remove the tires from the car onstage, revealing the devices for the presentation.

"Yes. Thanks Mandy."

My eyes scanned the machines, taking in every detail. I always had a passion for science and technology. I graduated from MIT at age 18 with two Bachelors in Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, dabbled in a bit of nuclear science, helped build multiple Mars Rovers, and even developed some surveillance equipment for the military. So you would expect some sort of curiosity at how a man was able to develop machines far beyond his time.

"With Stark gravitic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that," he said as he turned a dial and pushed a lever upwards, causing the car to hover.

"Holy cow," I heard Bucky say.

I started to scribble down notes, writing theories on what caused the levitation, looking back and forth between the stage and my paper. At one moment, I paused and accidentally made eye contact with Howard Stark.

His eyebrow rose, but then he gave me a wink with a smirk. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly slipped my notepad back into my bag in a flustered mess.

"_Well that was embarrassing,"_ I thought to myself as I watched the machines malfunction and the car crash down. _"Maybe not as bad as that, but close."_

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" joked Howard. I smiled slightly and noticed him looking straight at me. I looked over my shoulder, thinking he must've been looking at someone behind me, but found no one. I glanced next to me and found that both Steve and Bucky had disappeared somewhere.

"_Great, just great..."_ I mentally said. The crowd started to disperse. I looked down to fiddle with my fingers for a bit, clueless as to what to do next. I started to turn away from the stage when Howard Stark appeared in front of me.

"Hey there doll face," he said with a charming smile. I noticed a few girls staring at me with envy, others in disbelief, and some just gawking at Howard Stark.

I put on my professional face and said, "Hello Mr. Stark."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, call me Howard," he said, sliding an arm around my waist and started to walk with me.

"So I noticed you doing a bit of drawing during the presentation. Care to share a peek?" he asked.

I debated whether to show him or not, absentmindedly fiddling with my fingers again.

_"What harm could it do?"_ I thought.

"Sure," I took out my notepad and handed it to him.

He flipped through the first few pages, eyeing them critically.

"Outstanding. With one presentation, you've almost found my theory to gravitic reversion."

"I wasn't...necessarily... done... May I?" I asked, pointing to the notepad. He handed it back to me, and I quickly scribbled down the rest of my theory. I passed it back to him.

"Strike that," he said with a smile, "You did find my secret. May I ask, what's your name?"

"April Robinson."

"Well, nice to meet you April. If you don't mind, would you allow me to buy you a drink?" Howard asked, extending his hand.

He gave a smile that made my heart flutter.

_"I'm either going to regret this or thank myself later."_

"Alright."

* * *

I surprisingly had a wonderful time with Howard. We went to the bar inside the pavilion and had a few drinks, but not enough to get drunk. We discussed theories and methods of application of his gravitic reversion technology as well as upcoming projects he had in mind. Howard fell silent for a moment, and I could tell he was considering about asking me something. After a few moments, he spoke.

"So, where are you from April?"

"California," I responded.

"And what brings you all the way on the other side of the country?"

"Travelling," I partially lied "It's been rough, but manageable."

"Is that so?"

_"I can tell he's wary of me, trying to determine if I'm a threat. Who wouldn't be in this time of war? I should leave."_

I set my glass down and stood up from the counter.

"Well Mr. Stark, I think it's about time I head off and find my friends now. Who knows what kind of mischief they've gone to." I pulled out my notebook, opening it to the gravitic reversion theory. I tore the page out and gave it to Howard.

"A little souvenir to remember me by." I said with a wink. I started walking away until Howard's voice stopped me.

"Wait." He stood up from his chair and made his way over to me.

"Miss Robinson, how would you like to join me in a project I'm working on? I guarantee it'll be worth your while."

"May I ask what this project entails?"

"Let's just say it involves dimming the lights of half of Brooklyn."

"_A project requiring that much energy? That does sound interesting."_ I thought, _"But..."_

"Is it a weapon?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Only in the wrong person's hands," Howard replied.

His eyes reflected his serious nature as well as his truthfulness.

I took a moment to contemplate his offer until I had made my decision.

"Well, Howard, you better hold onto your word." A small smile graced my lips. "I wouldn't want to be disappointed." I held out my hand, and we shook on it.

"Oh, you won't," he said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! AP Tests are done! *dies of brain overload* (Is revived by the 4 reviews) Here is the third chapter of Parallel Chances! I would still love all feedback, be it good or bad! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, would like to see, wouldn't like to see, etc. Prom is tomorrow and so is a very special episode of a certain British drama that some of you may or may not know that may involve a certain time lord. (One of my many other obsessions besides Avengers).

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

* * *

He led me to the inner, restricted areas of the expo and through a set of double doors leading to a long hallway. We walked for a bit before arriving in front of an armored door. Howard went to a panel on the side and punched in a code. The doors unlocked and automatically opened to reveal several military guards and scientists.

"Welcome to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Follow me and I'll give you the tour," Howard announced, a playful tone in his voice.

We walked down the hallway, and Howard pointed out various rooms, listing their various purposes. As we neared the end of the hallway, he slowed down a bit.

"Finally, this here is my favorite room, the weapons and prototype center. This is where me and a few other scientists design and develop tools to be used for the benefit of America."

He took out a card from his pocket and scanned it next to the door. Pushing the doors open, it revealed a very large laboratory, complete with all the tools and materials any engineer would dream of having.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," I breathed.

"Doll, this isn't even half of it," Howard said with a knowing smile.

* * *

"Wow," was all I could say as Howard opened a second door. This room was the testing facility, fully equipped with data recording devices and a small repair station. I looked around and spotted a table covered in various weapons, ranging from guns to bows to knives. My hand hovered over one particular gun that caught my eye. It was a silver pistol-like gun.

"That is a custom gun of my own design. It's crafted out of a material called vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight." He picked it up and slipped in a cartridge, half-filled with rubber bullets.

"Would you like a try?" He asked, extending the butt of the weapon towards me.

I hesitantly took the weapon from his hand and weighed it in my own. I hadn't held a gun since I first learned how to use one. When I gripped the handle however, it felt... perfect. Howard led me over to the target practice area. I aimed the gun, staring down the barrel to the target.

I had the urge to just set the weapon down out of nervousness, but for some reason, I just couldn't. I slowly inhaled and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the facility. I pulled the trigger a few more times, my uneasiness fading with every shot. Once the cartridge was empty, I lowered the weapon and looked at the target. I grinned as I saw that most of them were in the vicinity of the bull's-eye.

Suddenly, a pain shot up my arm. I dropped the gun and gripped my wrist. The strange bracelet was now glowing a faint blue and felt slightly hot against my skin. I quickly covered it with my hand as Howard made his way to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just pulled a muscle from the kickback," I lied, turning my back to him and picking up the gun from the floor, setting it back on the table.

"Let me see. You could have sprained your wrist," he said.

I reluctantly took my hand off my wrist and mentally sighed in relief as the bracelet wasn't glowing anymore.

"Well, it looks fine," Howard said, holding my wrist in the light, "I'm sorry. I should have warned you to be careful. Despite their size, they can really pack a punch."

"Guess I'll need to pack an even bigger punch then," I said with a chuckle.

Howard let out a light laugh and we both realized he was holding my hand still. With a mischievous grin, he lifted my hand and placed a light kiss on the back. My face got a bit red. I quickly slipped my hand away, preferring to fiddle with my fingers again.

"So, where are you staying? It's getting late and I can drive you back," he asked.

"Um... I don't really have a place to stay right now. I..." I began, but was cut off when Howard raised his hand.

"No need to give me the full story, I get it. It's complicated. Then let me offer you an unlimited stay at the Plaza Hotel. My treat," Howard said with a smile.

"_Hotel?"_ I thought slightly disappointed. I never really liked hotels, mainly because they felt so bland and constricting, nothing like a home.

"Thank you so much," I replied, but I guess my discontent showed on my face as Howard's smile turned into a frown.

"Are hotels not to your fancy?" he asked concerned.

I gave a sheepish smile, "No no, I'm fine with them."

He gave me a look that said, 'No. You aren't.'

With a sigh, I said, "Fine. It's just, I feel hotels are just a bit..." I paused, thinking of a suitable word, "of a drag. They don't give off that 'home sweet home' kind of feeling."

"Well then, how about you stay with me?" he said.

I stared at him incredulously. Did he really just say that?

"I have a ton of extra rooms at my house, and to be honest, it gets kind of lonely sometimes. What do you say?"

"I say, you are either crazy or just had too much to drink." I laughed.

"I'd say a bit of both. So is that a yes?"

"I guess I have no other choice, now do I?"

* * *

**At the same time**

"Are you ready Doctor Zola?" said Schmidt.

"The machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem... overcautious," replied Zola, making some adjustments to a large machine.

"Are you certain those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for transference?" Schmidt was looking over the reference photos on a nearby table.

"This artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all." Zola made his way over to the control panel as Schmidt took out a small box.

When he opened the lid, a blue light radiated out from the box. Placing the cube into the machine, Doctor Zola activated it.

"20%...40%...60%. Stabilizing at 70%"

"I have not come all this way for safety doctor," said Schmidt, turning the knob to 100%.

Blue waves of energy danced throughout the room, jumping across the walls and machinery. With an even brighter flash, the waves concentrated into one area. The machined meant to hold the energy short-circuited, exploding in sparks and a puff of smoke.

"What was that?"

"I must congratulate you Arnim, your designs do not disappoint. Although, they might require some slight reinforcement."

Doctor Zola made his way to the table, and found a container filled with the glowing blue energy.

"The exchange is stable. Amazing! This energy we have just collected could power my designs, all of them. This will change the war."

"Doctor Zola, this will change the world."


	4. Chapter 4

Woo! I graduated! Congrats to the Class of 2013! We did it! I seriously didn't sleep at all last night and was looking over this story for the longest time. I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews and Suggestions Appreciated! Share this story around! I would love to hear from you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

* * *

I woke up to the annoyingly bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Slowly, I started to stir. Peeking one eye open, I was met with an unfamiliar room.

I quickly sat up, heart racing with confusion. Carefully replaying yesterday's events through my head, I let out a sigh.

"Howard's house, 1943. Right." I mumbled, half disappointed that this was real. I was really 70 years in the past. However, one fact has bothered me since I saw that newspaper article.

I had never heard of Stark Industries or anything similar to it mentioned before. I mean, if a man was able to invent such technology in the 1940s, you would expect them to be recorded in history textbooks or mentioned in lessons. I shook my head, trying not to believe the only explanation I could think of.

_"It couldn't be true." I kept repeating to myself. "But if traversing time was possible, why not...dimensions..."_

A sense of alienism overcame me. I was not only sent back in time, but into a world that was not my own. Everything seemed familiar yet I knew deep down that they were different. I shook my head to clear my panicking thoughts, willing myself to believe otherwise. However, I was a scientist and engineer. The cold hard facts were in front of me and the rational part of my brain was screaming to me that this was all real. No matter how bizarre or impossible it was, this was real.

I pulled the covers off and inspected my clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. I was glad I packed a spare outfit, mainly because I did not want to wear a skirt any longer than needed. I loathed them.

I stood from the bed and made my way to the adjoining bathroom. The minute I looked into the mirror, I almost screamed, almost. Instead of my familiar warm hazel eyes, they were now an almost electric blue that greatly contrasted the darkness of my hair.

I stared at my reflection. "This is just getting more unbelievable every passing moment" I sighed, rubbing my temples in frustration. I grabbed a new toothbrush from the cabinet, brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I stepped out of the shower and redressed in my casual clothes, making sure all of my belongings were in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

With a deep breath, I opened the door and prepared myself for the day ahead. I walked downstairs into the living room, which was connected to an open kitchen.

I looked around and found Howard sitting at the kitchen counter, face grim and serious.

I took a few steps towards him.

"Stay right where you are," he said, tone forceful.

My heart sank when I saw a small pistol on the counter.

* * *

"So I did a little digging last night." Howard stood from the table, gun in hand. "And I'd hate to do this to a lady but..." He raised the gun towards me, a grim look in his eyes. "Who. Are. You."

I matched his gaze and said confidently, "April Robinson."

"Cut the lies, you wanted to get close to me somehow. That gun you fired last night? Vibranium absorbs all vibrations and wouldn't cause such a powerful kickback to injure your wrist. So once again. Who are you?"

"My name is April Ro-"

"Now, the problem with that is that there are no records of an April Robinson matching your description in any archives I have access to. Why is that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

I mentally smirked and prepared for the worst. This was probably going to end up with me dead or shipped off to a mental institute.

"Tell me Mr. Stark, do you believe in parallel worlds."

He looked at me strangely, "What?"

"Parallel worlds, separate dimensions running along the same planes as each other, never touching or intersecting. Each mirroring another although with some discrepancies."

"What the hell does that have to do with you?"

"I'm from a parallel world. A world similar to this one, but apparently running at a faster time stream considering I'm from around 70 years or so in the future," I said without missing a beat, a small smile on my face. "And where you, Howard Stark, don't exist. At least, as a famous genius."

"That's impossible. Time travel and alternate dimensions are a myth, something writers came up with and scientists dream of on a whim."

"True. Writers did come up with it, and scientists do dream of it, but it isn't a myth. With what I've seen, what I've gone through. Believe me, some things are beyond reason. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me. I couldn't even believe it myself at first."

"You are crazy." Howard said, gripping the gun a bit tighter.

"But you don't really think that do you? If you had, you would've shot me or called a couple of doctors to send me to the loony bin. Look at me. My clothes, the way I talk sometimes, you know I'm different. I can tell. If you still think I'm some kind of nut job or spy or whatever, shoot me." I took a step forward, arms open.

Howard had his gun leveled at me. After a few tense seconds, he lowered it.

"You are one helluva dame," he said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a breath.

"I'll take that as a complement."

* * *

**Howard's POV**

I looked at the clock and went to check on the coffee maker. It had finished, and I poured two cups full.

"How do you take your coffee?" I asked.

"Black," she said.

I handed her a cup and sat down again. As I sipped my coffee, I stole a glance at April. Her bright blue eyes immediately captured my attention. They were stunning, but I felt they didn't fit well. I noticed a slight smile on her face as she took a sip of her coffee. A warm feeling sprung from my chest and I felt like I could just sit here with her forever. She was beautiful.

I couldn't believe the fact that parallel world existed and that time travel was possible. It was unimaginable, but something about her made me believe, believe in her. She didn't have the feel of a spy, one shrouded in lies. I've seen enough of those who try to infiltrate my company and steal my secrets.

I looked back down at my cup and smiled as I remembered last night. Without thinking, I ended up inviting her over to stay at my house after she said she didn't like hotels. So much for caution. I don't know what led me to it, but now that she was here, I don't regret it one bit.

"_Look at me, fallin' head over heels for a dame I just met, and she isn't even from this world." _I scoffed.

After a chat about thermonuclear physics, we finished our coffees and cleaned up.

I needed to make a quick phone call.


	5. Chapter 5

So ya, another chapter! I really appreciate all your reviews! Send in some suggestions and I'll see if I can make them work! Reviews are LOVED so please send them in, they also remind me to update on occasion :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

* * *

**April POV**

"So what's on the agenda today, since you refused to give me any details yesterday."

"Nah ah, patience doll. I got to get ready first, and then I'll take you to the lab." He went back up the stairs while I stayed downstairs.

I loitered around for a moment before striking an interest in my bracelet. I sat down to examine it, running my finger over the inscriptions wondering if it would activate again. It didn't. Not even a glimmer of blue. It had shrunken to fit perfectly around my wrist.

I was tempted to grab a bread knife and try to saw the thin metal band off, but reconsidered since it was probably the only thing that could get me back home.

"_But do I really want to go back now?"_ I thought. Howard already knew my secret, but others would not be so trusting.

In the time I've been here, I became apart of a mysterious and interesting project. I made some new friends, even though they ditched me. Most importantly, I don't feel as pressured by society in this time.

Before, I used to be constantly battered by public media. I was named a 'genius', being told that I was the one pillar of support holding the future of technology and was forced to develop things that the public was interested in rather than what I wanted to build. Here with Howard, there is less pressure. I can be free to pursue my ideas and actually be appreciated for them.

"So, are you ready to go sweet-cheeks?" said Howard, snapping me away from my thoughts as he descended from the stairs.

"_And then there's Howard."_ I thought, a smile and blush faintly appearing on my face.

"Yeah. Let's get a move on." I said, securing my bag and following him out the door.

"What is this place?" I asked, as we pulled up in front of a building.

"An antique shop. What does it look like?" Howard jokingly said, opening the door for me.

"Wonderful weather this morning isn't it?" greeted an elderly woman.

I was confused; it was cloudy and looked like it was going to pour.

"Yes, but I always carry an umbrella," said Howard.

The woman showed no sign of recognition, but silently made her way to the front counter. Howard led me through a curtained doorway, into a room with a rather large bookcase covering one wall. We stood in front of the bookcase, and with a click, the bookcase separated and swung outward.

_"Hidden doors. Very awesome,"_ I mused in my head.

We walked through the doors, past some officers, and through a second set of double doors. I was once again surprised at the large room before me. Walls were lined with computers, and control panels circled what looked to be some sort of capsule.

"And this, is where we will be working," said Howard, leading me down a flight of metal stairs.

"Mr. Stark, you're early." said a man. He was a middle-aged man, slightly balding, and wore glasses. I noted that he had a German accent, finding it a bit odd.

"_Wasn't World War Two the war against Germany?"_ I thought, but quickly remembered how some people escaped Germany with Hitler's rise to power.

"And who is this?" he said, looking at me.

"This is April Robinson, the girl I spoke to you about."

"Ah yes, the one...who figured out your gravitic reversion theory. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Robinson, my name is Dr. Abraham Erskine." He held out his hand, and I shook it with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is this project exactly?" I asked.

Dr. Erskine looked surprised for a moment before glaring at Howard.

"You didn't tell her?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Howard said with a shrug and smile.

Dr. Erskine sighed, "Essentially, we are creating a super-soldier. By micro-injecting a special serum into the major muscle groups, the cell infusion will cause immediate cellular change. Then, to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays."

"Wait a minute, you will be experimenting on a living human?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but they have given us full consent and have been informed of what will happen. At least, what will happen in theory."

The word 'theory' triggered a flash of memories.

"Have you tested this on anyone else?" I asked, carefully keeping my voice from shaking.

"No, we have not found anyone else suited for the procedure."

I thought for a moment. "Test it on me."

"What?"

"Test the serum on me before you inject it into your candidate. I don't want to take any risks. It doesn't even need to be much. I just... want to make sure no one dies if something goes wrong." I winced slightly as the memory flashed through my mind. I regained my composure and looked at Erskine in the eye.

He contemplated the idea, looking between me and Howard.

A few seconds passed before he said, "Sixty percent. I will only use sixty percent of the dosage and vita rays."

I sighed with a smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**Howard's POV**

April had gone over to a group of scientists so that they could explain the main components of the machine. Meanwhile, I pulled Erskine over.

"What are you thinking?! Letting her take the serum?! You've told me before what happened to Schmidt when he took the serum," I whispered.

"I know what I said, but truth be told, I agree with her. We cannot risk killing the perfect candidate. She also fits my requirements, albeit not as much as my other candidate. Mr. Stark, you know as well as I that from the look in her eyes, she will not back down," Erskine whispered back.

I felt a pang in my heart at the idea of April risking her life with this project. The smart, beautiful, sharp as a tack, and just... amazing girl I've come to know, willing to take chances for a person she didn't even know. With that thought, I realized just how fond of April I had gotten in the short amount of time I've known her.

I looked back at April, animatedly conversing with the others. Her eyes shone with determination and curiosity. Deep down, I knew Erskine was right. April would not back down. Not even for a second.

"Alright then. But if anything happens to her, I'm off this project," I warned.

Erskine smiled slightly, "Duly noted."

"Anyways, did you get that favor I asked of you?".

"Yes, she has been officially registered on board with our project and documents have been made. Are you sure about this Mr. Stark? She could be a dangerous foe."

"I'm sure. If I'm wrong, I wouldn't want to be right."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for such a late update, Didn't even realize that its been so long! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love your reviews and suggestions so don't be afraid to submit insanely long reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America, but I do own my OC.

* * *

**April's POV**

After talking with the scientists, I had gotten a good sense of what the mechanics of the micro-injecting and vita ray system were like. I noticed Howard and Erskine talking a few yards away, but let them be.

I was happy that Erskine let me be the first test subject, but still felt a bit nervous. I knew what would happen to me if the serum worked or if it didn't. I would either become stronger, stay the same, or die. The last option seemed a bit frightening, but I felt that even if I were to die, it meant someone else wouldn't have to.

* * *

"_NO! Stop it! It could kill him!" I screamed, trying to escape the arms holding me back._

"_Sorry dear, but it seems that patience is not my thing. Boys, hold him steady."_

"_NO!"_

* * *

"April!" called a voice, snapping me from my thoughts.

My hands were shaking and a chill had overtaken me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, looking up to who had called me.

Howard was standing by my side, looking concerned. I glanced around and saw everyone's eyes on me. I started to fiddle with my thumbs.

"Excuse me." I said, ducking my head and quickly walking back up the stairs and into the hallway.

A few seconds later, I heard the doors open again and saw Howard step through.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit spooked." He asked, coming to stand in front of me. "You know, you don't have to test..."

"It's not that Howard." I cut in. "Just a few bad memories resurfacing. I'm fine now." I lifted my head, plastering on a fake smile.

Howard didn't seem convinced. He reached out and placed his palms on my cheeks, forcing me to look into his eyes. Suddenly, he leaned forward and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Don't lie..." whispered Howard.

The tears I had been holding back broke free and ran along my cheeks. I buried my head into his shoulder, effectively soaking his jacket. After a minute, I had calmed down again and pulled out of his embrace.

"Sorry about your jacket," I apologized, wiping away the leftover tears.

Howard smiled softly, "Don't worry about it. I've got plenty more."

He slipped it off and draped it over his arm.

"Now let's get back inside. We have a super-soldier project to work on."

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Now strapped into the pod, I felt a bit nervous. I was wearing a pair of slacks and a white t-shirt. Despite what others thought of my attire, I had kept my style and proudly brushed off the disapproving stares. The injecting mechanisms were brought down and rested on my arms while a small amount of serum was placed into the feeds on both sides. I was sure the calculations were right on the vita ray system. All that was left was the serum. Dr. Erskine had kept that information to himself, not wanting the formula to get into the wrong hands. Smart man.

I had grown close to the scientist over the months. We were a bit awkward at first, but soon warmed up to each other as we connected through the project. Like a tennis match, we exchanged theories and jokes constantly. By the time the procedure was ready, I had already trusted the man with my life.

"Beginning injection in three..."

I looked towards Howard who had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Two..." Dr. Erskine placed a hand on my shoulder.

"One." Howard hit the switch and I grimaced as the needles pierced my skin.

I let out a gasp as I felt a burning and chilling sensation throughout my body.

"Mr. Stark," signaled Erskine.

Howard flipped a second switch, and the pod began to shift and tilt forward. The side panels were brought up, and the overhead window clamped shut, encasing me completely. I heard a knock on the metal.

"April, can you hear me?" said Erskine.

"Loud and clear." I responded.

"We shall proceed," I hear him say.

I heard a hiss and click, signaling that the pipes were attached. I closed my eyes as the rays were turned on.

"Ten percent, thirty percent..." I could hear Howard say.

The pain was tolerable, but barely. I clenched my teeth as I could feel my body literally shift underneath my skin.

"Sixty percent. Shutting down now."

The light surrounding me died out, and I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Mr. Stark" I heard Erskine say again.

The capsule opened, and I squinted slightly from the light. Erskine was on my right and Howard was on my left, helping me down.

"How do you feel?" asked Howard.

I did a run through of my body and immediately noticed some changes.

"My asthma is gone," was the first thing I said, being the most noticeable.

"Any problems?" Erskine asked, shining a light into my eyes to check for pupillary response.

"My balance seems a bit off, but besides that, no. I think the serum worked."

"But that was only sixty percent the dosage of serum. We still don't know the full effects of a greater volume yet."

"But we at least know that the serum will not kill once injected into the system." I argued.

"Also, we know that there are no 'undesired' side effects." Howard said, eyeing Erskine.

I placed a hand on Howards shoulder to calm him down a bit.

"It worked Howard. That's all that matters." I told him. I stood up fully and blinked in surprise. "I think I grew a few inches." I was now almost level with Howard's height.

"Now that's just cheating" Howard laughed.

"Shall we head to the testing facility?" asked Erskine.

I nodded my head and followed them into the next room. I nabbed a rubber band that was lying around, and tied my hair into a ponytail.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked Howard.

"Well, we basically need to run some physical tests. Reaction time, endurance, the whole shebang."

"Wouldn't a mock fight seem more suitable for gathering data? I mean, the point of this project was to create a super-soldier to fight in battle correct?"

I gave him no time to protest, quickly beckoning one of the military guards over. As he stood on the testing platform with me, Dr Erskine and Howard activated the data collecting machines.

"Alright. We will begin testing... Now." signaled Erskine.

The man threw a light punch towards me, and I easily caught it in my hand.

"Don't underestimate me soldier." I said in a serious tone, pushing his hand back and shifting into a defensive stance.

The man stepped back a bit and regained his composure. This time, I could tell he was serious and gave a small smirk.

He rushed towards me, trying to use his height and weight to his advantage. I quickly crouched down to avoid his swing, and sent a fist into his stomach. He staggered backwards from the force, clenching his midsection. Using that moment, I quickly grabbed the shoulder of his shirt, spun around, and threw him over my shoulder. A thud and a low groan sounded out as the soldier lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Remind me to never get you mad," smiled Howard as he peered over his clipboard of notes.

I stood up straight and beckoned two more soldiers over. They stepped onto the platform and took up defensive stances. After seeing what happened to their friend, they took no chances. I decided to take the offensive and rushed up in between them. I crouched down low and swept my leg under one of them, sending him down to the floor. The second tried to aim a kick to my shoulder. Instead, I grabbed his ankle, pivoted my body, and sent a back kick towards his stomach, but stopped just mere centimeters from contact.

"And that, would rupture your organs." I said, releasing his ankle.

I stood up and dusted off my palms, noticing that I wasn't even out of breath despite all the physical activity. I approached all three of the soldiers I sparred with and shook hands with them. I thanked them for their help and offered some advice for treating the bruises I gave them. After, I approached Erskine and gave him some feedback about the serum's effects.

"Wow, where did you learn all those moves?" asked Howard, as Erskine went to check on the machines.

"I picked it up over time, mainly for self-defense." I smiled, but in the back of my mind, a tinge of sadness lingered. At that moment, Erskine walked back up to us.

"Okay then. We are sure everything is working properly, so how would you like to finally meet the candidate I have chosen?" Erskine asked me.

My face broke out into a grin. "Of course I would! When?"

He returned a smile, "Right now."


End file.
